Various devices are being developed that provides users with opportunities to explore various applications. The users interact with the devices for a multitude of purposes such as accessing multimedia content stored on the devices, recording/capturing new multimedia content, enabling communication with other devices and so on. Examples of such devices include, but are not limited to, cameras, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices.
Due to increase in user interaction with the devices, various ways and means are provided for enabling the user interaction in a convenient manner. For example, interaction means such as gesture based, touch based, audio based interaction, and so on, have been introduced. These interaction means also enable a single-handed operation of the devices. Moreover, due to ease of operation of the devices by employing various interaction means, the users may use the devices for an increasing number of activities including, but not limited to, communication, accessing multimedia content, browsing over World Wide Web, during activities such as exercising, snowboarding, and so on. Additionally, with emergence of wearable computing peripheral devices, such as smart glass and smart watch, that are operable by the devices, the use of the devices in various day-to-day activities has also increased.
The above mentioned means of interacting with the devices are enabled by, for example, a variety of sensors being embodied in a device. For example, a touch based input to the device may be enabled/detected by one or more touch sensors embodied in the device. However, in various instances the sensors may be insufficient in number to accurately detect the input provided to the device, or in certain instances one or more sensors may not be configured to operate in those directions from where the input is being provided by an input source or some sensor don't operate well in some operating conditions.